Heli-something
by ihatemakingupnames
Summary: "Fear is often irrational, my dear. I feared a name, of all things" Written for QLFC Round Four


**Heli-something**

 **A/N:** **This is written for QLFC Round Four - Position Chaser 2. Prompts used:**

 _ **(scenario) a character is granted three wishes**_

 _ **(object) pot**_

 _ **(phobia) heliophobia - fear of sunlight**_

 **Note: Old Seraphina is actually cannon, but I couldn't find her in the character list.**

…

''Granny! I missed you so much.'' A young girl was running towards her grandmother who just stepped out of the fireplace.

The lady caught the little one and chuckled. ''My dear Seraphina. I missed you too.'' she kissed the girl's cheek. ''Where is your mother? I haven't seen her in a while.''

Seraphina giggled. ''Silly Granny. You haven't seen either of us since we left for holiday in France. Mommy's here somewhere''

As if summoned, an elegant woman entered the room and smiled when she saw the scene in front of her. ''Mother, it's so nice to see you. You look amazing.'' And it was true. The lady was none other than the esteemed Lady Susan Bones. The years looked good on her. Her hair once red was now grey and she had laugh lines around her mouth. Her daughter and granddaughter took much after her.

''Thank you, Maya. I'm happy you finally came back. How was France?''

''Oh, it was amazing. We went to to Provence and Marseille first, then Paris. Mother, Paris is such a beautiful city, you would like it very much. Louvre had-'' Maya started to describe their vacation in detail but was interrupted by her impatient daughter.

''Mommy, Granny's going to tell me a story, right Granny?'' Young Seraphina loved hearing stories about her namesake, Seraphina Bones. Her Granny knows loads of interesting stuff about her and always makes her proud of her name.

''Seraphina! No interrupting other people's conversations. I thought I taught you better than that.'' Maya admonished her daughter.

Susan chuckled. ''Maya, it's quite all right. Why don't you make a pot of tea for us to drink after I tell Phina her story. Thank you dear.'' With that she took Seraphina's hand and made her way to the study.

''Granny, you promised me you'd tell me about Old Seraphina's fear, didn't you?''

''Why yes, I did. Her fear made her famous later. You see, Old Seraphina was heliophobic and-'' But she didn't get far before her granddaughter interrupted her.

''What does heli-something mean?''

''It means she was afraid of sunlight.''

The young girl gasped. ''How can she be afraid of sunlight? Sun is beautiful!''

''Fear is often irrational, my dear. I feared a name, of all things. Now, back to the story. She was so afraid of sunlight, that she didn't want to exit her room. The house elves brought her food and not even her parents could make her go out and enjoy her life.

''No one really knows why she was afraid, some theories even say she was a vampire but that not possible. I personally think she read some gruesome books about vampires and the sunlight's effect on them when she was young like you and thought it might happen to her as well.

''Now, her parents were getting desperate and promised to grant three wishes to anyone that manages to help her get over her fear. A young man called Nicholas Smith heard about her and thought he could use a challenge. He signed up and spent weeks, even months trying to convince Seraphina to go out of her room. In the process, he got to know her and slowly fell in love. When he realised what were his feelings for her, he was even more determined to help her. He bougth Seraphina roses and eventually convinced her to go out of her room, even if it was just during the night.

''She also fell for him, but much later. At first, she resented him. She thought he was using her to get those three wishes. It occurred to her much later that he could be doing this for her own good. After years of hard work, Seraphina finally went out in broad daylight. Her family was so happy. When her father approached Nicholas about his three wishes, he told the man he only had one and he didn't need anything else besides that one not so little wish. His wish was to marry Seraphina. Her father didn't agree immediately, but after much begging from his daughter, he finally conceded. They married soon after and had three children, Michael, Evangeline and Natalie.

''That's the story for today, little one. Be proud of your namesake. It wasn't easy for her to get rid of her fear, no matter how much irrational and stupid it may seem to us. I hope you will remember this story whenever you feel afraid. Know that there is always someone who cares about you enough to help you get over your worst fears. Right now, it's you parents and I. Later, it might be a young man that caught your fancy.'' With that powerful message, Susan finished her tale of a woman that overcame her fear.

''Granny, I want to meet her one day. You all tell me stories about her, but no one knows her. Can I meet her someday? Please, pretty please?'' Seraphina asked. The story gave her a lot to think about. Would someone be there for her just like Nicholas was there for her namesake? She liked to think the answer to that was yes.

''Seraphina, of course you can meet her and ask her all of those questions. You will be going to Hogwarts in a few years. She has a portrait in the castle. I remember her being in the dungeons. They might have moved her, of course.'' Susan reasoned.

Miles and miles away, in a beautiful castle in Scottish highlands, a woman in a portrait smiled to herself. The sun had finally set and she could now roam the halls through other portraits. Even though she conquered her fear, the sunlight still made her uncomfortable. Her name, you ask? Why, it's Seraphina Bones, of course.


End file.
